The invention relates to toothbrushes.
The invention relates more particularly to electrically driven toothbrushes in which brush bristles are arranged to move relative to an elongate toothbrush handle such that the bristles rotate about an axis generally at right angles to a longitudinal axis of the handle. The bristles may rotate completely or preferably oscillate as fully described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,916.
In certain conditions, the overall cleaning effect of such brushes is not wholly satisfactory, especially for polishing the teeth or removing stains.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or to at least reduce this problem.